


Melody

by Pipamonium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deja Vu, Dream Sequence, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipamonium/pseuds/Pipamonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FP.com

Melody stepped out of her room, tying the sash of her robe tight about her slender frame to ward off the cold. The hallway was dark, few beams from the full moon filtered in through the trees outside. The world was silent except for the ticking of her clock. She wandered towards her kitchen for a drink, yawning all the way. She froze when a gentle breeze tickled across her skin, and turned to the window she had not realized she had left open. She sighed and quick stepped it across the living room, climbing onto her couch to reach the window and slid it closed.

Just as the window snapped shut she swore she heard a rustling noise from the corner. But that could not be right. Could it? She stared hard at the corner in question but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She simply wrapped her arms about her person and turned back towards the kitchen, giving off a small awkward laugh as she mentally berated herself for being so paranoid. Just as she reached the refrigerator and opened the door she heard the shuffle again, louder - closer. Before she could turn around she felt herself being grabbed and yanked back. She was thrown to the floor, stunned for just a moment. She glanced up and saw a huge black shape. She wasted no more time - flipping her body over and climbing to her knees to get up, get out.

A heavy weight fell on her back, forcing her down hard, her chin cracked against the linoleum with a force that caused her to bite clear through her lower lip. Without thinking, Melody kicked her heels up half-heartedly trying to kick her assailant then threw her legs back down to rock her upper body up, bringing her arms under her to lever herself up. Just as she was about to free herself she felt her arms being yanks from under her and the pointed weight of a knee digging into her lower back as something was forced into her mouth moments later.

It had not occurred to her to try to scream but she did now - not a sound passed the gag. She thrashed and wiggled like a fish on land but she could not free herself, she could not stop the cords wrapping around her wrists or the big hands clawing her robe and nightgown from her body. She could barely cry as those same hands met her flesh and clawed at that as well - as if trying to rip that from her as well.

Melody went limp as she gave up the fight - her legs were knocked apart - her hips raised to her attackers desired height. Tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked and formed a small pool beneath her. This just could not be happening! Not in her own home! Melody did all she could to mentally block what was happening. She forced herself to get lost in memories of happy times - of teaching her new puppy how to fetch - of pillow fights with her best friend - of being tucked in by her mommy. She tried not to dwell on the grunts of her attacker - of the sound of a zipper - the soft sound of cloth rustling and hitting the ground.

Melody tensed and hissed as she felt the hands return and grasp her hips tightly. Just as the man pulled her back to meet his upward thrust - just as his hardened length breached her virgin opening - the fight returned to her. Melody screamed and sat up. A thin sheet of sweat covered her whole body and she wiped at her forehead with the back of a shaky hand. _It was just a dream, a horrible dream._ Grabbing the edge of her blankets, Melody threw them off and half jumped, half fell out of bed. That had to have been the worst nightmare she had ever had! If only because it had seemed so real. It took her a couple times but she managed to gracelessly slide her slippers on and poke both arms through her robe.

Melody stepped out of her room, tying the sash of her robe tight about her slender frame to ward off the cold. The hallway was dark, few beams from the full moon filtered in through the trees outside. The world was silent except for the ticking of her clock. She wandered towards her kitchen for a drink, yawning all the way. She froze when a gentle breeze tickled across her skin, and turned to the window she had not realized she had left open. She sighed and quick stepped it across the living room, climbing onto her couch to reach the window and slid it closed. …

**Author's Note:**

> Written roughly 7 years ago.


End file.
